Lo socialmente Aceptable
by Irasue Zira
Summary: ¿De donde habia nacido mi creciente amabilidad y gentileza? Al final las termine adoptando como una parte de mi personalidad.No fue hasta que le conoci que comprendi solo estuve haciendo lo Socialmente aceptable para los demas...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, luego de un tiempo de pensarlo me decidí y me inspire en hacer una historia de Eriol y Tomoyo, si me pregunta por que me gusta la pareja es simplemente por que me agradaba ver como molestaban a Syaoran juntos. En fin esta historia esta ambientada a una realidad alterna donde las cartas Clow nunca existieron, dejen reviews y disfruten la lectura.

_"Me siento tan a gusto en mi vida, que mi doble personalidad se copia de la original..."_

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia ha sido elaborada con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p><strong>I.- Lo que es "Social mente Aceptable"...<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando me desperté esa mañana sabía que no debí haber salido de casa, mi Horóscopo de ayer me había dicho que encontraría desgracias e infortunio este día, además era como siempre empiezan las catástrofes, el día parece ser uno más y no obstante llega a cambiar al punto de convertirse en el peor o más extraño que has vivido. Me desperté un poco tarde lo cual previsiblemente me haría llegar retrasada a la ceremonia de nuevo ingreso en la preparatoria donde alguna vez asistieron Touya y Yukito, así era. Ahora mi querida amiga Sakura y yo asistiríamos a la escuela preparatoria, la emoción de la noche pasada no me había dejado dormir mucho, quizás por eso me sentía un poco cansada ahora y por lo mismo me levante tarde, de igual forma decidí no pensar mucho en ello, me di una ducha rápida sin reparar en peinarme si quiera, al menos el uniforme ya esta planchado y mis zapatos bien lustrados, útiles y maleta lista, las cosas no iban tan mal. Lamentablemente mi madre noto un poco de mi aspecto desaliñado en el húmedo y suelto cabello por lo cual me riño solo un poco antes de que el coche me dejase en la escuela. Si, así como lo ven ahora las cosas e volvieron más estrictas debido a que conforme más cerca estaba de mi futuro más competitiva debía ser para asegurarme de ser exitosa.<p>

Ahora acudía a varias clases extra después de la escuela y en vacaciones, entre ellas canto, lengua extranjera y literatura clásica del siglo XX, también debía mantenerme a la cabeza de la clase obligatoriamente, esto era una regla que mama me había hecho adoptar desde la secundaria y al acostumbrarme incluso le encontré el gusto a verme en la cima de la pizarra, pero más allá de lo que yo sintiese o no así debía ser, así debía aparentarme, como una joven dama que se prepara para un gran futuro, incluso si a veces tenia deseos de hacer cosas de adolecentes que poco sentido podían tener. Aunque esa etapa de mi vida está siendo transitada justo ahora tampoco es como si sintiese la necesidad de destramparme por completo, no tiene por qué ser así, pues mi personalidad ya se ha acoplado a lo que la gente esperaba de mí y yo le cogí el gusto a ser amable con todos, al final la tapadera se había vuelto mi verdadera personalidad. Yo no puedo quejarme de nada pues lo tengo todo, dinero, estatus social, amistades maravillosas sin contar que soy una joven bella, habilidosa y única heredera de una gran fortuna, si, muchos envidiarían mi posición.

Cuando llegue a la escuela supe que sería una pérdida de tiempo buscar a mi prima y mejor amiga Sakura o a su novio Syaoran por lo cual me dirigí directamente al gimnasio de la escuela donde usualmente se hacia la ceremonia de nuevo ingreso para los estudiantes de primero, ahí también elegirían al delegado de la clase y lo presentarían ante todos por lo cual me regañe a mi misma por la maraña de pelos que traía esa mañana, ya ni modo, si podía soportar la burla de ser la representante greñuda de primero "A" mi vida como estudiante de preparatoria comenzaría satisfactoriamente. Como lo imagine la ceremonia ya había empezado con el discurso de Bienvenida del director, no decidí interrumpirlo, me limite a sentarme en una de las bancas sobrantes que quedan hasta atrás junto a un joven con anteojos, mi salón estaba en frente pero a pesar de quererlo no podía cruzar la ceremonia para acomodarme haya por lo cual me convenía quedarme aquí sentada, incluso puede suponer una ventaja dado que estando atrás no llamaría mucho la atención de algún maestro si me arreglaba el cabello por lo cual saque de mi maleta un cepillo y una donita de forma discreta intentado no ser notada por nadie, primero lo cepille lo más rápido que pude y trate de formarme una coleta alta, cuando escuche las palabras "Y ahora con los de nuevo ingreso" me sentí frustrada por lo rápido que había acabado el director, seguro pronto me tocaría pasar a decir el discurso de inicio por lo cual me apresure un poco en hacerme la cola, debido a las prisas unos mechones me cayeron desordenadamente en la frente pero no me importo, ya me los pondría detrás de la oreja en la primera oportunidad, no obstante el tiempo me había ganado, ¡Maldita sea con los discursos cortos!

-…es de esta forma, que para mí como director de esta institución es un orgullo presentarles al nuevo delegado de Primer semestre quien saco las mejores calificaciones en el examen de admisión- Apuradamente metí el cepillo en mi maleta casi tirándola por las prisas y desarrugue mi falda alzándome un poco y levantándome de mi silla anticipadamente para hacer una entrada elegante- Su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, recibámosle con un fuerte aplauso por favor- Casi me caí de sentón en la silla cuando escuche aquello, por suerte de forma disimulada me acomode como si no hubiese pretendido pararme, estando hasta atrás nadie lo había notado pero aun así, ¿Quién me había arrebatado lo que yo debía ganar? Busque frenéticamente entre la multitud hasta que una voz suave como un ronroneo me detuvo.

- Disculpa, ¿Podrías darme permiso?

Largo fue mi asombro así como se congelo mi alma cuando le di paso al chico que estaba al lado mío, tenía una sonrisa amena en su rostro, me encontraba atónita mientras le veía caminar por donde yo debía estar caminando, ¿Por qué había perdido ante él? Bueno, tenía toda la pinta de ser un caballero y sobre todo parecía inteligente pero yo siempre, desde la secundaria fui la mejor de todos mis compañeros y había sacado un noventa y nueve por ciento de respuesta correctas, ¿Acaso el…había sacado el cien por ciento? ¿De verdad podía existir alguien así? Consternada le vi subir al pódium causando polémica entre los estudiantes, en las mujeres por su apariencia y en los varones por un ligero matiz de envidia, el sonrió con frescura antes de tomar el micrófono lleno de confianza, el micrófono que yo debí tomar y antes de decir un discurso del cual ahora solo podre ser espectadora.

-Buenos días compañeros, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y soy su representante de este año para aquellos que vienen de nuevo ingreso…

La confianza que el emanaba al hablar era envidiable, solo me hace pensar que en efecto todas sus respuestas fueron correctas y que él había logrado ese cien que yo no pude conseguir, lo cual era atemorizante tomando en cuenta que era yo quien debía ser la cabeza de la clase, No, cálmate, yo puedo superar esto, no debía preocuparme, aunque el lucia tan serio y centrado que…

-…bueno la verdad, es que yo no estudie el discurso que debía decir por qué estuve ocupado viendo televisión.

¿Cómo? ¿Así sin más? ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a decir algo así y sonreír como si no paso nada? Esta vez me sentí indignada, habría estado más que dispuesta a entregarle el primer lugar a alguien que lo merecía pero su repentina actitud tan despreocupada en tono de "No importa lo que estoy diciendo" logro que me fastidiase, bueno quizás no era eso, era más bien que estaba tan puñeteramente confiado de si mismo que no veía que admitir la verdad era como una ofensa hacia los directivos y lamentablemente no fue así, pues a pesar de mostrarse sorprendidos en el inicio ellos terminaron siendo arrastrados por él y su condenado carisma.

-Sin embargo no estoy aquí para tirarles un discurso emocional sobre las maravillas de entrar en un nuevo curso. A aquellos que de verdad quieran estudiar lo harán y aquellos que no lo deseen no lo harán. Nada es más simple que eso, nuestra vida como estudiantes se verá solo limitada por nuestra imaginación, para nosotros ahora nada es imposible, hemos empezado a crecer, a madurar y somos lo suficientemente responsables como para decidir si de verdad queremos ser los mejores o solo uno más del montón…- ¡Maldita vanidad que no me permites conmoverme! Su discurso en realidad era…bueno. De hecho pensar que se lo estaba sacando de la mente en ese instante me parecía poco probable aunque algo era seguro, todos se habían enganchado de su voz, un tanto contrariada suspire casi con resignación, quizás el si merecía estar ahí pero aun así el que no fuese yo se sentía raro-…algunos han venido por obligación, otros porque quieren ser mejores pero yo les exhorto a no solo conformarse con ser mejores, si no con ser los mejores. Con un pensamiento así tengan por seguro que no importan las adversidades saldrán delante de todo, si quieren crecer solo háganlo, si quieren superarse luchen, si desean ser los mejores inténtenlo si se creen capaces de ello…- ¿Qué había sido eso? El me estaba mirando a mí, acaso…. ¿El se percato de que yo iba a pararme creyendo que sería la nueva delegada? Si no era así no entendía el sentido de la mirada entre burlona y retadora que me envió, aunque fue tan fugaz que considere por un segundo solo había sido fruto de mi imaginación.

Su…excelente discurso había culminado en aplausos y no solo eso si no en todos los alumnos que se habían puesto de pie para aplaudirlo, el se limito a agradecer galantemente antes de bajar con confianza del pódium, cuando paso al lado mío probé el evitarlo en la medida de la posible, ya no me importaba que él hubiese sido el mejor, solo quería evitarlo, concentrarme en mis calificaciones y ser la primera de la clase en los próximos exámenes. Luego de un palabras finales y unos cuantos recordatorios el Director al final nos dejo ir a nuestro salones, en cuanto dijo la frase "Pueden ir a sus aulas" me pirre de ahí sin querer mirarle, obviamente me sentía un tanto derrotada por el pero el mismo lo había dicho, solo bastaba con que luchara para ser la mejor, por que así debía ser. Para mi agrado me encontré con mi prima al entrar al salón, ella estaba en el penúltimo asiento de la fila junto a la ventana y detrás de ella en la esquina se encontraba su novio Syaoran, no pude evitar sonreír gentilmente al verla y llame su atención dado que estaba de espaldas platicando con Syaoran

-¡Hola Sakura!- Al escucharme mi primita se acerco a mí en un salto emocionada y me abrazo fuertemente, al verla como siempre pensé en lo bien que se veía, minifalda corta negra y saco azul cielo con detalles en Marino como se usaba en esa escuela desde hace mucho.

-¡Tomoyo pensamos que no habías venido! Como no te vimos en el ceremonia de entrada nos preocupamos un poco.- Sonreí agradecida ante eso sentándome al lado de mi prima, al hacer eso le sonreí a Syaoran igualmente.

-Hola Syaoran, me da gusto que estemos en la misma clase este año.

-Igualmente.

No me impresiono que no fuese tan efusivo, después de todo así era su personalidad pero note una sonrisa serena, después de todo el demostraba su amistad de esa forma, una vez que acomode mis cosas saque nuevamente el cepillo y acomode un mini espejo frente a mí, note que la coleta me había quedado en realidad chueca cosa que no me agrado, la deshice y comencé a cepillarme mientras le explicaba a Sakura y Syaoran lo que había sucedido.

-Bueno me desperté un poco tarde y por eso salí con un retraso, como ya había empezado la ceremonia tuve que quedarme en los últimos asientos de la fila.

-Ah ya veo, supongo que eso lo explica aunque me pareció extraño, creí que tu darías el discurso de Bienvenida.

A pesar de que adoraba a Sakura, a veces mi primita carecía de sentido común y era más inocente que una niña de diez años por lo cual no noto que no pude evitar molestarme solo un poco al recordar que no había quedado primera, al parecer Syaoran quien era mas perceptivo si lo había notado en mi sonrisa forzada por qué miro a su novia con algo de preocupación.

-Oye Sakura no deberías…

-Bueno, digamos que no tuve mucha suerte este año, pero me repondré para los primeros exámenes y seré la delegada de los segundos años.

Esto último lo dije de forma alegre y confiada, así era, mientras el no estuviese en mi clase podría mantenerme a la cabeza del grupo todo el año aun sin esfuerzo alguno y así tendría más probabilidades para ser la delegada de los segundos años, sonreí un poco ante esa idea y estuve a punto de expresarle a Sakura mi felicidad con una reunión en mi casa para tomar te incluyendo también a varios compañeros pero me interrumpió el sonido de la puerta corrediza, esto obviamente no me hizo reaccionar solo a mi si no a todos quienes se acomodaron en su lugar para recibir al maestro adecuadamente, una vez que el entro y le saludaron el dio un anuncio, yo le reste atención a esto buscando en mi maletín una gafas de lectura para ponerme a hacer anotaciones tan pronto el las dictara.

-Buenos días jóvenes yo seré su prefecto y maestro de Matemáticas este año. Antes de empezar con la clase quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero.

Enarque una ceja suavemente en una expresión de desconcierto ante eso, ¿Por qué presentarlo especialmente? Después de todo, todos éramos nuevos aquí, ¿Qué podía tener esa persona de especial? Cuando la respuesta a esa incógnita me llego sufrí un escalofrió de desagradado, rogué a Dios, Ala, Buda, Kami, Jehová y todas las deidades que recordaba para que no fuese lo que yo sospechaba aunque…

-Su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa nuestro delegado de primer año…- ¿! Porque Dios se empeña en arruinarme más y más el día¡? Ahora mi meta de ser la mejor de la clase se había visto claramente dificultada, aunque bueno, yo podría superarlo, solo debía esforzarme mas, después de todo me criaron para ser la mejor, mientras pensaba esto el profesor había escrito su nombre, luego continuo- Eriol viene de Inglaterra por lo cual espero que le ayuden ante cualquier duda, pasa por favor.- Y entonces sucedió, el entro al salón de clases.

Al instante diferentes reacciones sucedieron en mis compañeros, la mayoría de las mujeres si no es que todas comenzaron a reír tontamente o murmurar entre ellas lo "apuesto" que era el chico extranjero haciendo énfasis remarcado en la palabra "extranjero", los hombres por otro lado le miraban en una extraña mezcla de envidia, flojera y desinterés exceptuando a algunos otros que parecían intrigados tal como lo era Yamazaki quien estaba comentando algo acerca del origen de los ingleses, Sakura solo se miraba sorprendía y yo, yo me quede neutral sin expresar nada en mi rostro, calma y serenidad me repito, solo estará en este salón, yo puedo lograr superarle.

-Mucho gusto, soy Eriol espero que nos llevemos bien.

Dijo él a modo de saludo, si tenía que describirlo con palabras debía admitir que emitía esa aura de…caballero encantador. Cabellos negros ébanos con destellos azules, ojos de un azul grisáceo profundo, piel nívea como marfil, alto y con cuerpo fornido, sonrisa encantadora, en fin, de esas cosas que volvían locas a la prole femenina en general, desvié mi vista a la ventana de forma desinteresada pero discreta, no deseaba mirar más a aquel que me había superado, tome una libreta y anote algunas cosas en ella, el revuelo general no paraba pero no me importo mucho , de hecho pude haber continuado así de serena de no ser porque el paso a mi lado y se sentó detrás mío….¡Detrás! Tuve que reprimirme de voltear a ver y comprobar pues habría sido grosero y eso no va con mi imagen, debía ser amable, pero igual la sorpresa y coincidencia me había hecho sobresaltar un poco, al final intente calmarme, solo debía ignorarle, si bien no sería su amiga tampoco una enemiga y le trataría de manera amable como a todo aquel que conozco, por que así debía de ser. No tuve problemas para ignorarle en la clase del profesor, de hecho me estaba yendo como en un día común y corriente y pensé que podría superarlo, hasta que bueno…a veces Sakura es muy amable con todos y no suele notar la renuencia que tienen algunos a estar con otras personas (Como yo con nuestro querido extranjero), esa cualidad de ella solo por esta vez no me pareció agradable.

-¡Hola, tú debes ser el representante de primeros años!

-Mucho gusto.- Asintió el con una sonrisa amable y muy madura, el maestro ya se había ido pero después de ver que mi primita comenzó una conversación decidí parecer lo más concentrada posible en mis notas de clase para no participar en ella, aun así, bueno Sakura tampoco es la mar perceptiva ante el rechazo…

-¡El es mi novio Li Syaoran y ella es mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidoji!- Que los dioses me amparen por que con esa acción estoy metida y recontra metida en su conversación, solo espero que el no haya notado lo que sucedió en la ceremonia de ingreso dado que fue vergonzoso.

-Mucho gusto.- Acoto Syaoran de manera simple, Eriol asintió con otra sonrisa y los tres me miraron expectantes, entonces sonreí amablemente por instinto aunque en realidad no estaba en las mejores disposiciones de hablar con él, ¡No sabía que era tan rencorosa!

-Ah…mucho gusto.- Cuando abrí mis ojos algo extraño paso, Eriol ensancho su sonrisa un poco, por alguna extraña razón me dio una sensación de intimidación muy profunda, luego de aquel pensamiento el hablo con voz animada.

-Tú eres la chica del Gimnasio verdad, por poco no te reconocía.

-¿Ah? ¿Ya se habían visto antes Eriol?- Negué y renegué tres veces implorando que él no contestara, no mejor aun, ahora que lo pienso si yo me adelantaba a contestar con sutileza quizás…

-Sí, le pedir permiso para pasar cuando me nombraron delegado de los primeros años, ella había creído que iba a ser nombrada y por eso se paro por accidente.- ¡El muy maldito me había ganado la contestación! Rápidamente voltee con brusquedad hacia ellos.

-¡No, eso no…!-

Me detuve al notar que no estaba actuando como normalmente lo hacía, es decir, en una situación común habría asentido junto a el mientras expresaba un "lo siento por mi equivocación " o habría reído de la situación sin ceder a un impulso de esa naturaleza, pero lo que me había pasado en el Gimnasio había sido demasiado vergonzoso como para reír de ello o compartirlo dado que muy en el fondo no deseaba disculparme con él, nuevamente me sonrió de esa forma tan espeluznante que me hacía sentir transparente, como si pudiese ver a través de mi. Me calme, ahora lo que debía hacer era dejar de ser paranoica y contestar lo que habría echo en una situación común, no dejarme guiar por el impulso de negar lo obvio, al parecer ellos también se había sorprendido por mi reacción a excepción de Eriol, eso me hizo apresurarme a explicar lo que había ocurrido.

-Quiero decir, no quise hacer eso, la verdad es que he sido delegada de mi grupo desde sexto de primaria y el profesor me dijo que había un alto índice de probabilidad de que yo dijese el discurso, por eso me levante, lo lamento si te ofendió.- Acote lo más sincera y amablemente posible a lo cual Eriol asintió con esa sonrisa gatuna, luego me respondió.

-Oh no te preocupes, entiendo que desconocieses el que yo te hubiese superado en el examen de admisión.- ¿Fui yo la única que noto esa especie de ofensa hacia mí? Seguí sonriendo pero inevitablemente las gafas de lectura que llevaba puestas descendieron un poco mostrando mi ligerísima y apenas perceptible irritación que Syaoran pareció notarlo, pero Sakura no.

-¡Wow! ¿En serio? Pero Tomoyo me había dicho que ella había sacado el noventa y nueve por ciento de las respuestas correctas.

Note de reojo que Syaoran le había jalado la manga a mi prima como para que no empeorara las cosas pero naturalmente ella no se dio cuenta de esto, yo continúe sintiendo que me era cada vez más difícil mantener mi sonrisa amable y "socialmente aceptada" pero persistí con fortaleza. Ante lo que dijo Sakura el acomodo sus gafas de forma presuntuosa mientras sonría encantadoramente para de alguna forma no parecer presumido si no sabio y humilde, no pude evitar pensar que esa acción no le pego nada a su persona aunque al parecer fui la única con esa impresión.

-Bueno, naturalmente es porque yo saque el cien por ciento señorita Sakura.- Syaoran me susurro un "¿Estás bien?" cuando mi sonrisa amable se forzó un poco, ¡Ese cretino! Era obvio que estaba fanfarroneando, entonces, ¿Por qué era yo la única que parecía notar que esa personalidad de caballero amable no le pegaba?

-Cielos Eriol debes ser muy inteligente…

-Sakura, creo que el profesor nos llamo por unas copias.

¡Bendito sea Syaoran en su inmensa sabiduría! Un poco mas y mi sonrisa socialmente aceptable de habría ido por la borda, no la culpaba, después de todo así era mi primita, le dedique una fugaz mirada de agradecimiento a Syaoran cuando se la llevo quien me miraba intrigado como si pareciera confundido por haberme visto con esta faceta por primera vez. Entonces quedamos solo Eriol y yo, tratando de controlar mi repentino impulso por solo ignorarlo le sonreí un poco antes de acomodarme mis gafas en su estuche.

-Ah lo siento mucho pero tengo que ir a hablar con una profesora sobre un recado que mi madre le tenía preparado.- Me levante muy segura de mi misma ante la excusa que di para salir pero justo al voltearme dándole la espalda y dar el primer paso a la salida su voz me detuvo de mi andar.

-Mientes.

Me paralice ahí mismo casi temblando de inseguridad, ¿Cómo supo que mentía? Es decir no me gustaba mentir pero nunca jamás nadie puso en duda mi palabra y él lo dijo con tanta firmeza y confianza en sí mismo que me hizo sentir intimidada, al voltear vi que esa sonrisa escudriñadora de nuevo se asomaba en su rostro, el estaba tan confiado, me tranquilice, yo también podía hacer lo mismo así que después de un segundo sonreí de forma amable y aparente estar confundida.

-Disculpa pero…no entiendo de que hablas. En realidad tengo que irme.

Me dispuse a hacerlo tratando de parecer convincente pero él me detuvo tomándome de la manga de mi saco azul y acercándome a él, al voltear sorprendida note que me estaba sonriendo de forma maliciosa y burlona, esto lo confirma. Su actitud amable, caballerosa y perfecta para con los demás solo era una tapadera y yo tenía razón al pensar que era un cretino presuntuoso, eso me hizo comprender las miradas que me había enviado antes a lo cual le mire confundida por su acción preguntándome que haría a continuación, el se limito a hablarme socarronamente, estaba tan cerca mío que pude sentir su aliento acariciando mi mejilla y eso me dejo estática un segundo.

-No puedes soportar, que te haya superado, ¿Verdad?

Cuando el dijo eso en mi mente se acciono una especie de interruptor y entonces esa yo escondida en lo más profundo de mi ser que hasta yo misma desconocía salió a la luz, fruncí el ceño por primera vez en mi vida hacia otra persona expresando algo que no era amabilidad y me separe dos pasos de su persona ante lo cual el solo ladeo la cabeza esperando a ver mi respuesta aunque su actitud me decía que yo sola le había respondido con ese gesto y eso me hizo molestar aun mas, sabía que debía permanecer tranquila, como siempre lo hacía desde pequeña pero simplemente me estaba siendo imposible, por lo cual ignorando completamente su pregunta conteste algo con voz fría, con un tono que jamás use con alguien antes, me estaba descubriendo a mí misma.

-Veo que no eres tan amable como aparentas.

-Lo mismo que tu.- Acoto él como respuesta no negando lo que yo dije pero añadiendo que yo también era similar, no. Yo no era similar a el por qué yo no era una mujer cretina y maliciosa en el interior.

-Bueno, de verdad tengo que irme.

Le advertí esta vez dispuesta a escapar de su engreída presencia a lo cual él se limito a sonreír con esa sonrisa falsa bien puesta en su rostro, negué con la cabeza intentado calmarme, casi saliendo del salón note como un grupo de compañeras se le acercaban encantadas y el les sonreía de forma encantadora, ¿Por qué nadie notaba que esa falsa amabilidad no le pegaba para nada? Me quede sentada en una de las banca fuera del aula esperando a mi prima y Syaoran, ahora que lo pienso quizás la única que puede notarlo soy yo debido a que…el tiene razón. Aunque sea difícil de aceptar es verdad que mi personalidad fue alterada desde que era muy pequeña, ahora me es muy difícil recordarlo pero me cuesta creer que yo fuese así desde que nací, no obstante así se me educo. Era natural pues yo era la hija de una famosa y adinerada empresaria por lo cual mi imagen era lo más importante y por lo mismo debía ser agradable a los demás, era lo socialmente aceptable ser una hija educada y correcta. No obstante agradezco que me educasen así y no como una mujer presuntuosa o cretina, pues me habían enseñado a ser amable y gentil con la gente, eso obviamente no me desagradaba pero…por primera vez me había encontrado con una persona que me había hecho…portarme de una forma que yo desconocía, ¿Debía preocuparme? Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Tomoyo?- Me sobresalte un poco al ver a Sakura mirándome algo preocupada, al instante sonreí con amabilidad dejando olvidada la actitud rara que tuve con Eriol anteriormente, detrás de ella Syaoran me examinaba cuidadosamente como si estuviese inspeccionando que la Tomoyo irritada de hacía rato se había ido, seguro estaba tan confundido como yo ante mi cambio.

-Ah, lo siento Sakura estaba un poco distraída ¿Les fue bien con las copias?- Sonreí al ver que Sakura se confundía, seguro la pobre no había caído en que todo había sido una estrategia de Lee para que ella dejase de echar más leña al fuego, el castaño solo la miro con una sonrisa divertida.

-No se fue muy extraño, ¿Cierto Syaoran? Al llegar el profesor dijo que nunca nos había llamado.- Solté una risita que confundió a mi prima.

-Ya veo, bueno igual lo mejor era cerciorarse, ¿No?

Luego de esa pequeña charla llego una profesora nueva y nos pidió que entrásemos, eso hicimos. Cuando me acerque a mi lugar tuve que pedirle permiso a una chica que estaba sentada sobre el escritorio de Eriol insinuantemente y tenía la piernas extendidas por donde se pasaba a mi lugar, el solo le sonreía con galantería educada pero respetuosa hasta que llego la profesora y pidió que se sentaran donde debían, rodé los ojos ante eso, además de cretino y presuntuoso era una especie de Don Juan falso, lo peor es que la chica justo antes de irse soltó entre suspiros "Es tímido pero tan lindo" en un tono deseoso a una de sus amigas, ¿El tímido? Claro, en ese caso yo era la Reina Isabela. Por supuesto que él no era así pero lamentablemente yo era la única que lo notaba, igual ya no debía importarme, me limitaría a ignorarlo y seguir con mi vida normal. A la hora del almuerzo decidí ir a comer debajo de la sombra de un árbol que había en la parte trasera de la escuela, habría comido con Sakura pero decidí hacerle un obsequio a Syaoran como reconocimiento por la ayuda que me brindo y les deje solos, el solo me soltó un tímido "Gracias" antes de que yo me fuera con mi caja de almuerzo a la sombra del árbol, como aun no sabía dónde estaban mis antiguos compañeros de la secundaria preferí comer sola esa tarde, después de todo tenía mucho que pensar, me senté en el pasto y me dispuse a abrir mi caja de almuerzo hasta que una voz me interrumpió, una voz cretina y conocida que me hizo hacer otra cosa que nunca había hecho en mi vida antes; fastidiarme por la mera presencia de otra persona.

-Oh, mira lo que trajo el viento. Es la señorita Daidoji.

Cuando observe arriba Eriol ya había saltado del árbol y caído hábilmente en el suelo antes de voltear, algo me dijo que una vez descubierta su personalidad falsa ante mí no se iba a reprimir en aparentar si estábamos a solas, no me equivoque, Eriol me sonrió de manera desagradable quitándome mi almuerzo lo cual en un inicio me dejo descolocada.

-¡Agh, Disgusting!- Su frase en parla extranjera me hizo volver a la realidad, ¿Cómo se atrevía decir que mi almuerzo era asqueroso? Molesta me levante y trate de quitárselo pero el condenado era bastante alto y eso dificultaba la tarea.

-¡Oye dame eso, es mío!- No me estaba dando cuenta que por primera vez le estaba hablando a gritos a alguien, el solo alzo la caja un poco ignorándome mientras pasaba lo que previamente había masticado y luego añadía algo a modo de orden.

-Detesto los rollos salados de huevo, la próxima vez hazlos dulces y que el arroz tenga verduras asadas.- Dicho esto tomo con habilidad una salchicha frita y la comió, ¡Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que siento deseos de golpear a alguien!

-¡Si los detestas devuélveme mi almuerzo y cómprate algo de tu gusto!- A pesar de estar molesta no deje que en mi vocabulario se escuchasen palabras fuera del contexto en el que fui criada, el pareció darse cuenta porque me provoco comiéndose otra salchicha- ¡Por favor devuélveme el almuerzo o…!

-¿O le dirás al profesor? Me decepcionas Daidoji.- Dijo él mientras me daba la caja a medio comer confundiéndome a lo cual se explico aparentado seriedad- Creí que eras más inteligente y podías salir de los problemas tu sola, o al menos eso es lo que escuche decir de ti en el salón.- Debo admitir que en verdad sonaba decepcionado y ese cambio me descoloco, aunque después el solo se arruino subiendo los hombros con presunción- Bueno, no podía esperar menos de una segundona.

-¿Dis…culpa?- No hace falta recalcar que él había metido el dedo en la llaga con esa frase al recordarme la vergüenza que hice enfrente de el, eso lo hizo sonreír con burla, otra vez estaba siendo molesto.

-Right, debiste verte ¡Cuando te paraste creyendo que serias la delegada lucias ridícula! Bueno, gracias a Dios te arreglaste un poco el cabello.- Mis manos estaban temblando de furia al igual que mi labio inferior, ¡No debía actuar impulsivamente pero aun así no pude controlarme! Ese yo que me domino por primera vez me hizo actuar mediante el instinto y no el razonamiento.

-¡Cállate!- Eso lo hizo acallar sus carcajadas, claro, le había aventado lo que quedaba del almuerzo al uniforme dejándolo de piedra. Al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho recordé quien era yo y como debía comportarme por lo cual por un momento olvide que había sido completamente provocada y hable con nerviosismo- Ah, y-yo…perdón.

Eriol lucia serio, cuando alzo el rostro su cara demostraba fastidio, un poco atemorizada por su aparente calma vi como sacudía algunos trocitos de comida de su saco, quise hacer algo pero cuando intentaba acercarme a ayudarle recordaba lo fastidioso que había sido y me bloqueaba, ¡El se merecía eso! No obstante me salí del patrón de lo "Socialmente Aceptable" y me comporte inmaduramente, su voz que a mi parecer sonaba tétrica irrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué fue eso Daidoji? Creí que eras una dama…

El tenia razón, yo me salí del patrón, perdí el control y ahora que lo había recuperado y caí en cuenta de mi error me sentí tremendamente mal, cuando lo vi acercarse algunos pasos hacia mi retrocedí instintivamente pensando en que iba a golpearme o amenazarme para que le comprara otro uniforme. En una situación común yo misma habría propuesto la compra de uno nuevo pero estaba demasiado confundida conmigo misma y mis reacciones impulsivas para hacerlo, se acerco mas y choque con el árbol, me sentí supremamente incomoda y acorralada cuando el quedo a unos centímetros de mí y me tomo del cuello de la camisa como si fuese a golpearme, definitivamente el caballero había muerto dejando en su lugar a un demonio, me sentí realmente temerosa cuando le vi sonreír con malicia antes del golpe.

-Vas a pagar por eso.

Había cerrado los ojos esperando el puñetazo pero al sentir como él me tomo de la mandíbula y me acerco hacia su rostro abrí los ojos desmesuradamente; Eriol me estaba besando. Me había tomado de la barbilla para que no escapara del agarre y en un hábil movimiento que ni siquiera había notado su mano había pasado por detrás de mi espalda a la altura de la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo, al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo dos segundos después de que empezó comenzó a retorcerme como pude para evitarlo sintiéndome supremamente violada en mi espacio personal, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Quizás siendo extranjero con sus costumbres raras le parecía una broma justa pero en Japón y sobre todo en donde yo me encontraba esto me parecía una tortura. Nada funcionaba, por más que me removía para zafarme. Por muy poco que mis labios se despegaban de los suyos el volvía a atraparme con fuerza apenas dejándome respirar, era solo un roce pero para mí fue la violación a mi persona más terrible que nadie jamás cometió y cuando caí en cuenta de que toda lucha por intentar escapar sería inútil un atisbo de lagrimas comenzó a formarse en mis ojos amatistas, entonces Eriol me soltó de forma poco gentil separándose un poco, yo estaba Shockeada y eso me hizo caer sobre mis rodillas viéndole hacia arriba de manera incrédula, el parecía agitado pero se repuso en apenas dos segundos y luego sonrió de forma satisfecha.

-¿Co-Como…pudiste?- Dije apenas tocando el área afectada con dos finas líneas de lagrimas recorriendo mi rostro, me sentía aterrada pero él no parecía abrumado por mi aparente shock, de hecho me respondió serio pero con aires de honestidad.

-Me pareció una paga justa por arruinar mi uniforme, tendré que comprarme otro esta tarde.- Su actitud despreocupada me parecía alarmante, si él veía una acción como esa como un pago "justo" entonces debía ir con un instructor de cultura Japonesa para que el enseñara lo básico de una vez, aun con todo el Shock salte sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Y-Yo te habría pagado el uniforme! No había necesidad de hacer algo tan desvergonzado e indecente.- Le grite apenas parándome, mis rodillas temblaban, ¡Diablos odiaba sentirme intimidada! Lo peor es que él lo noto por que sonrió un poco, se acerco y me acorralo junto al árbol nuevamente levantando mi barbilla.

-Awww, Are you Afraid Sweet Heart?- Si debía contestar a la pregunta la respuesta habría sido sí. Si tenía miedo y mucho pero no me permitiría seguir demostrándoselo por lo cual en un hábil movimiento me escape por un lado y aleje tres pasos de él donde podía correr en cualquier dirección en caso de que se acercara de mas, el noto eso y me lo reprocho con fastidio- Eres escurridiza.

-¡No dejare que vuelvas a violar mi privacidad así! Yo, quiero que me dejes en paz por favor y que esto nunca vuelva a suceder o se lo diré a alguien para que te detenga.- Por alguna razón que sonriera con burla ante eso me intimido, el se limito a poner sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y explicarse muy confiado.

-Oh, ¿Enserio? Y dime, ¿Quien te creería que el caballeroso, educado y encantador Eriol Hiragizawa se metió contigo?

Abrí la boca para responder pero no funciono y solo me quede boquiabierta en una expresión estupida. Era verdad, nadie me habría creído por mucho que fuese yo, su carisma al final le habría salvado de toda sospecha, ¡Era todo muy injusto! El se merecía que lo abofeteara pero me reprimí de intentarlo por temor a recibir otro "cobro" de su parte, entonces le replique algo para no verme atrapada en su juego.

-¡Pero… mientras mis amigos me crean estaré protegida!

-¿Oh, enserio? ¿De verdad piensas admitir que te bese a la fuerza y avergoncé por segunda vez en un día?- Apreté los puños pálida de ira al recordar lo de la ceremonia de Bienvenida, ahora que lo pienso no tendría el valor suficiente para decírselos porque mi orgullo me lo impedía, al final solo ataque por atacar sintiendo frustrada.

-¡Eres un hipócrita! ¡Si la gente supiese lo impulsivo, presumido, cruel y malicioso que eres nadie te querría a su alrededor y obtendrías lo que mereces!- Fue entonces que lo más extraño y desconcertante de ese día paso confirmando la desgracia, Eriol me miro por primera vez serio pero sonriente, y me compartió lo que yo previamente temía y sospechaba antes de voltearse y caminar hacia el edificio.

-¿ Hipócrita? Aveces dice cosas muy extrañas señorita Daidoji, ambos sabemos mejor que nadie que todo quedara cubierto mientras hagamos lo "Socialmente Aceptable".- Temí al escuchar eso, Eriol Hiragizawa y yo…éramos similares.

[+]

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora. Lamento si es corto pero me pareció suficiente para tratarse del inicio, los capítulos se harán mas largos después.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos que recibí, son un gran halago para mi,. Espero que les siga gustando la historia y disfruten la lectura.

_"Las personas más insoportables son los hombres que se creen geniales y las mujeres que se creen irresistibles..."_

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia ha sido elaborada con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p><strong>II.- La razon de la apariencia...<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando me desperté esa mañana no tenia ánimos de nada, me levante temprano pues tampoco pude dormir muy bien la noche pasada, había tenido una pesadilla desagradable que incluía a cierto cuatro ojos peli azul hipócrita quitándome el premio anual al mejor estudiante y avergonzándome ante todos en un escenario lleno de gente, por consecuente había despertado de mal humor, su nombre era Eriol Hiragizawa y era el chico mas antipático, sínico y malicioso que conocía, había pasado solo un día desde que llego a mi clase pero claramente con eso me bastaba para saber cómo era realmente. Eriol aparentaba ante los demás ser amable, maduro y educado pero en realidad era un chico burlón y cretino que se creía superior a los demás, de esas personas que veían la desgracia ajena como comidilla de media tarde, o al menos eso es de lo que yo estoy segura, lamentablemente solo yo puedo notarlo, y más lamentable es aun que la razón por la cual puedo hacerlo es porque yo soy un poco similar a él, no el sentido de ser mala en el interior si no que he estado aparentando durante muchos años una faceta autoimpuesta por la sociedad hasta que está casi se convirtió en mi personalidad, aunque ayer había descubierto otra yo que creía no existía.<p>

Luego de lo que había pasado ayer me fui corriendo a casa muy consternada, me encerré en mi habitación y me duche para sentirme más relajada pero no funciono de mucho, el solo recordar cómo me había tratado en la parte trasera de los edificio de la escuela me hacía temblar en una mezcla de repulsión y furia, sobre todo cuando recordaba su cara satisfecha al haberme dejado en vergüenza por segunda vez en un día. Por suerte para cuando llegue a casa y fui a mis clases extracurriculares logre comportarme como era debido sin dejar que la gente notase como me sentía realmente, estando en casa la cosa fue diferente, al final tuve que asimilar lo que paso e intentar dejarlo ir como si no hubiese pasado. Eso haría, todo esto no había sido más que una mala broma de Eriol y así se quedaría por lo cual no debía afectarme y lo que había sucedido ayer jamás volvería a ocurrir. Mire mi reloj y note que eran las siete en punto, yo entraba a las ocho y el trayecto de mi casa en auto a la preparatoria era muy corto por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra, decidí ducharme rápidamente y arreglarme para ir a la escuela de una vez, peine mi cabello en dos coletas altas con listones azules a juego con el uniforme y acomode mi falda pero al terminar note con fastidio que apenas eran las siete y media, aun me quedaba tiempo y no tenía muchas ganas de llegar temprano hoy por lo cual mi vista recorrió la habitación hasta posarse en el ordenador rosa que tenia, quizás un vistazo a mi bandeja de correo no me haría daño. Abrí la pagina de correros y comencé a revisar, nada nuevo. Eso me hizo simplemente recargarme en la mesa y pensar en cosas, al instante recordé al imbécil de Hiragizawa. Cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo la razón por la que no quería quedarme sin hacer nada era por que al estar inactiva recordaba lo detestable que había sido ese tipo. Suspire, la verdad es que aun desconozco porque Eriol es así, la respuesta que me había dado ayer solo me hace pensar que tiene una situación similar a la mía, no obstante me hace dudar que tipo de educación tuvo pues tenía un actitud terrible en el interior contrario a mi quien fue educada de buena manera, entonces en un atisbo de ingenio recordé eso de siempre hay que conocer a tu enemigo o algo por el estilo, entre al buscador y puse en la barra el nombre de "Eriol Hiragizawa" no esperaba tener muchas respuestas pero al menos algo que me explicara porque era así de petulante y no habría rechazado descubrir alguna debilidad suya.

Para mi desagrado se lleno una página entera sobre él con varios Links que hablaban de sus proezas, entre ellas estaban "Campeón regional de Basquetbol", "Ganador del quinto concurso de declamación en el país", "Campeón regional de natación por sexta vez consecutiva", "Primer lugar en el torneo de tenis" etc, etc. No me sorprende entonces porque es tan creído, a simple vista según la pagina destacaba en los deportes siempre ocupando los primeros lugares, eso me hizo pensar que si se anotaba a algún club deportivo podría descuidar los exámenes de otras asignaturas, mientras pensaba en ello una página que daba a una noticia llamo mi atención, en ella se leía "Joven prodigio recibe herencia a los once años" alimentada por la curiosidad di un clic y apareció una breve reseña sobre él y una foto de un chico pequeño con piel pálida como porcelana, cabello ébano azulado y ojos azul grisáceo vestido de negro con una sonrisa serena en el rostro al cual reconocí como Eriol de unos 10 años.

_"Después de un trágico accidente donde sus padres murieron el pasado Domingo 17 de Diciembre del presente año el joven Eriol Hiragizawa de solo once años se ha vuelto heredero de una inmensa fortuna que pertenecía a los mismos, entre los enseres familiares podemos encontrar desde dinero físico hasta grandes maquinarias, contratos, estudios de filmación y mucho mas. Al no tener familiares cercanos y al estipularse en el testamento de sus padres que la herencia y responsabilidades de la empresa familiar caerían sobre su hijo el joven Eriol ha recibido las propiedades de su familia sin ninguna complicación legal. Este hecho lo ha llevado a ponerse en la lista de los diez empresarios más jóvenes del mundo y los diez jóvenes más adinerados del país. Según versiones de investigación privada se había planeado que no se le entregase dicha cantidad hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad pero el testamento estipulaba…"_

Todo el articulo seguía en el mismo rumbo, al llegar a la suma de dinero casi me caí de la silla, ahora entiendo todo, después de todo ante la crítica de todos los medios por ser tan joven, ser hijo único y poseer tanto dinero y fortuna Eriol se había obligado a sí mismo a demostrarles a los demás que era dueño de una madurez y calma que quizás no tenia en realidad pero que necesitaba aparentar debido a la muerte de sus padres y al final se le quedo esa mascara falsa, la verdad es que ese no era mi problema pero me habría gustado que no se descargara la frustración en mi u otras personas, suspire una vez mas mientras veía la suma aproximada de su herencia (Pero mira cuantos ceros, con esa fortuna podrían vivir hasta los hijos de sus hijos sin necesidad alguna de trabajar), al observar el reloj note que ya eran las ocho cincuenta, hora de irme. Cerré la pagina y la computadora, aunque no había una debilidad en el más allá del obvio hecho que molestaba a los demás por la presión social que le acarreo la muerte de sus padres no me sentía tan desgraciada como para usar esa jugada contra él, no obstante procuraría tener algo en mente si se metía conmigo nuevamente. Llegue a la escuela en menos de nada y aun estaba a tiempo, descendí del auto y les pedí a los choferes que pasaran por mí en la tarde, luego fui hasta mi salón de forma tranquila, conforme más me acercaba pude notar que había un revuelo general dentro de este donde estaba el escritorio del profesor, había mucha gente, la mayoría eran chicas pero también había algunos chicos que parecían bromear entre ellos y con la persona de en medio, desde afuera no se veía a quien estaba admirando aunque tampoco era que me interesase mucho, me senté en mi lugar y recibí una calurosa bienvenida de mi prima.

-¡Buenos días Tomoyo!

-¡Buenos días Sakura, Buenos días Syaoran!- Le respondí con la misma alegría.

-Buenos días.- Esta vez fue Syaoran quien contesto, tan callado y serio como siempre. Me senté en mi banca mientras sacaba una libreta e intentaba terminar un problema de matemáticas faltante, aunque bueno el ruido no me dejo- Cielos cuantos escándalo, me pregunto que estará pasando.- Acote sinceramente a lo cual Sakura me lo explico con una sonrisa incrédula.

-¿No lo notaste? ¡Es Eriol! Llego hace poco y tan pronto entro causo mucho revuelo en el salón.- Al escuchar eso apreté un tanto más el lápiz sobre la hoja haciendo un pequeño hoyo en el papel, Sakura evidentemente no lo noto pero Syaoran…

-Ah…Daidoji, ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Eh? Ah…si.

Respondí mientras bajaba la vista evitando que notaran mi malestar, ¡Demonios me dije que esto no iba afectarme! Pero aun así cuando Sakura me había explicado la causa del revuelo y trate de comprobarlo apenas note que Eriol me había estado mirando de manera burlona fijamente y eso me hizo reaccionar de forma inconsciente, apreté los labios con la mano medio temblorosa, ese tipo sí que podía ser escalofriante pero me aseguraría de no caer en nada nuevamente y tranquilizarme, ignore el ligero malestar que sentí al verlo y seguí concentrándome en el problema que tenía que hacer, no obstante pareciera como si el imbécil adivinara mis preocupaciones y decidiese hacerme sentir peor porque antes de notarlo su voz ya estaba próxima a nosotros dándonos un "educado" buenos días.

-¡Buenos días Eriol!

-Buenos días señorita Sakura, Syaoran.

Al escucharle tan cerca apreté el lápiz aun mas con una mezcla de furia, miedo y renuencia increíble, por un momento pensé en irme de ahí sin decir nada pero no podía hacerlo porque el que huyese para los demás no tenia explicación, solté el lápiz y apreté mis manos nerviosamente, entonces él se dirigió a mí y al alzar el rostro para verlo note con desagrado que estaba sonriendo lleno de esa falsa amabilidad que los demás no notaban, o al menos eso percibo.

-Buenos días Señorita Daidoji.-Mientras decía esto se fue acercando a mi nuevamente, tomo mi barbilla con una mano para acomodar mi rostro de costado y a pesar de mostrar bondad que parecía muy sincera en el suyo retraje mi cara asustada y avergonzada, en pocas palabras le rechace el contacto completamente y sin ninguna inhibición, el primero se mostro claramente confundido pero después solo sonrió de forma gentil y comprensiva, ¡Es falso! Solo hace esto para molestarme estoy segura- Lo lamento iba a saludarte de beso en la mejilla, no pretendía besarte en los labios si eso es lo creías...- Al escucharle decir eso toda la vergüenza y temor que sentí fueron remplazados por ira pura, ¡Ese cretino estaba insinuando que yo deseaba que eso pasase! ¡Lo peor es que consiguió no parecer inmaduro con esa acción si no muy comprensivo al respecto!

-Cielos Eriol eso fue muy…inesperado.- Acoto Sakura quien al parecer estaba tan sorprendida como Syaoran, el asintió mientras les explicaba con voz suave y madura aparentado aprensión.

-Cierto, la verdad es que en Inglaterra es muy común saludar a las amistades con un beso en la mejilla y a veces olvido que aquí en Japón los limites de contacto son un poco diferentes.- Mis manos temblaban de ira convertidas en puños debajo del asiento, vamos yo puedo controlarme, solo cuenta hasta diez…

-Ah ya veo, creo que eres muy comprensivo Eriol, como viste que Tomoyo se asusto optaste por no saludarla de esa forma.

-Err…Sakura no deberías.- uno, dos, tres…

-Sí, aunque no esperaba que la señorita Daidoji se asustara tanto y malentendiera mi saludo.

-Bueno yo tampoco, me sorprendió que ella pensara que tu bueno…ibas a-…diez!

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Grite de repente llamando la atención de los tres, mi cabeza estaba baja y mis puños temblaban de ira al igual que todo mi cuerpo, no iba a dejar que Sakura y Syaoran se llevaran la impresión de que yo creí que iba a besarme en la boca aunque fuese verdad, lo que no era verdad era la insinuación idiota de Eriol que hizo como si yo inconscientemente lo deseara- ¡Yo no pensé en eso porque sabía que sería un saudo en la mejilla, solo me asuste dado que no es común que alguien te salude de esa forma! Además como no saludaste a Sakura de esa forma también me confundí mas- No quería verles las caras pero seguro estaban sorprendidos por semejante cambio en mi persona, Eriol fue el primero en hablar con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Por eso te he pedido disculpas, no pretendía asustarte. Además, si hubiese saludado a la señorita Sakura de esa forma creo que Syaoran Li kun pudo haberse disgustado conmigo.- Acoto Eriol de forma simple…y falsa, Sakura se mostraba avergonzada diciendo cosas como "No digas eso Tomoyo" y Li, solo se cruzo de brazos antes de responder con irritación.

-Así es.- Dijo antes de lanzarle una breve mirada de advertencia a Eriol como retándole a poner en práctica sus saludos ingleses con mi prima, el Inglés se limito a sonreír de modo gentil y yo a apretar mi lápiz debajo de la banca hasta romperlo, ¡Era un maldito hipócrita!

La conversación no extendió a mas (Para mi buena suerte) y antes de darnos cuenta tuvimos nuestro primer receso, en esta ocasión me asegure de estar junto a Sakura y Syaoran, mas tarde nos encontramos con Chiharu y Yamazaki, fuimos juntos a comer al patio, una vez ahí abiertos los almuerzos todos comenzamos a platicar y compartir, en un determinado momento cuando abrí mi caja y note que ahí había rollos de huevo salados, recordé a cierto animal el cual me había criticado por ello en parla inglesa, mire a los rollos como si ellos me hubieran hecho algo muy feo aunque en realidad lo hacía porque eran los causantes del problema del día anterior, en esa ocasión recuerdo que todos me vieron confundidos por que estaba observando a mi comida con odio hasta que decidí tirarlos detrás de un arbusto sin que nadie lo notara y actuar con normalidad otra vez, esto era malo, si seguía así iba a descontrolarme, hacer alguna locura o empezar a tratar a la gente como se supone que no debo hacerlo, yo debo ser amable y educada y ningún cretino puede hacerme cambiar eso. Para mi agrado no vi al cretino más tiempo durante esa tarde, luego de mis clases debía ir a mi taller de música, mi relajante taller de música, mi espacio donde siempre encontraba paz interior. Me despedí de mis compañeros y decidí ir haya, el día se estaba tornando usualmente agradable, no vi a Eriol en todas las clases anteriores y ahora tenía dos horas de taller musical donde cantaría y vocalizaría para mi próximo concurso. Conforme más me acercaba podía escuchar una hermosa melodía que inundaba los pasillos y que hacia detenerse a escuchar o relajarse a quienes estaba ahí, la reconocí al instante, "Nocturne, Op.9 de Chopin", la reconocía porque me recordaba a mi padre, el era pianista y antes de morir me había intentado enseñar a tocar al piano, lamentablemente eso era algo que nunca se me había dado bien. Movida por una repentina urgencia de admirar más de cerca comencé a caminar a pasos rápidos hacia la procedencia del sonido, luego a trotar y eventualmente a correr, hasta que llegue allí.

Cuando lo hice vi a muchos alumnos tanto varones como mujeres repartidos dentro y fuera del salón, algunos estaba descansando fuera del pasillo, otros estaba recargados en la ventana con gesto soñador y reflexivo mirando al patio o el cielo, dentro del salón en las gradas para coro había varias alumnas y alumnos sentados, algunas alumnas tapaban sus bocas mientras lloraban discretamente con un pañuelo en mano y justo en el centro Eriol Hiragizawa estaba tocando el piano de cola de manera esplendorosa con una máscara nueva que yo no había visto antes, sus facciones sonreían pero sus ojos reflejaban soledad. A pesar de ser sumamente escéptica a la idea de que las emociones se pudiesen desbordar tanto solo por un sonido, estando frente al piano de cola en la entrada de la puerta fue como si un hechizo se posara sobre mi impidiéndome moverme. Cada acorde, cada escala, cada nota estaba suavemente interpretada de manera precisa, pero más que eso lo que te lograba conmover hasta las lagrimas era la cantidad de sentimientos que exudaba la melodía y su intérprete, al escuchar de nuevo inevitablemente recordé a mi padre tocando en la mitad del salón con su piano de cola, sonriéndome, abrazándome o cargándome en sus piernas mientras me mostraba como tocar y luego me ayudaba con las manos tocando alegremente, pero…esta canción sonaba tan melancólica. Transmitía tristeza, calma, paz y un sentimiento de nostalgia inconvencible que me invadió por completo, y como a muchos otros que estaban a los alrededores caí dentro del hechizo que el impuso en la canción, pues, incluso yo quien siempre había sido exceptiva a estas cosas y quien odiaba a Eriol Hiragizawa con toda mi alma no pude evitar conmoverme hasta las lagrimas. Cuando me había dado cuenta de esto el ya había terminado de tocar y mi rostro ya tenía dos finas líneas adornado mis mejillas, rápidamente me voltee dándole la espalda y camine hasta estar detrás de una de las gradas, luego limpie y frote mis ojos de forma fastidiada regañándome por haberme dejado llevar por su melodía, claro odiaba a Eriol y todo pero la melodía tan hermosa no tenía la culpa, además tuvo que ser precisamente esa, la que era la favorita de mi padre. Decidí aclararme un poco y cuando salí de mi escondite Eriol se hallaba al lado del piano respondiendo a las preguntas de algunas alumnas y alumnos que se había acercado, la mayoría de las mujeres aun lagrimando.

-Fue… sumamente hermoso. No he podido evitar llorar.- Declaro una compañera a lo cual Eriol se limito a acariciarle la cabeza de forma aprensiva y responder con voz arrepentida.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención hacerles sentir mal.- Sin poder evitarlo hice un puchero al escucharlo (Cretino, el sabe que nos conmovió pero desea escuchar mas reconocimientos), mi pensamiento no sonó con tanto odio como desee, quizás porque aun estaba magnetizada por la melodía de hacia unos segundos.

-¡Por supuesto que no Eriol! Es solo que…esa canción me hizo recordar muchas cosas.- Añadió otra chica, un compañero asintió también, todos alrededor de el alabándole el ego, yo le miraba responderles con sonrisas aprensivas o gestos de agradecimiento desde una grada lejana.

-Si fue conmovedora compañero.

Acoto un chico dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a modo de reconocimiento a lo cual Eriol solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, mas y mas halagos, felicitaciones y frases iban dirigidas a él y Eriol las respondía con mucha madurez, fue entonces que note algo que no había notado antes o más bien algo que no había querido notar, era que…el no parecía fingir tanto con ellos, es decir de verdad parecía agradecido por los halagos y todo, parecía honesto, no era como cuando estaba conmigo y siempre me trataba con esa falsa amabilidad, con ellos parecía muy sincero y agradable como si le naciese tratarlos bien, eso me hizo preguntarme que le había hecho yo para caerle mal, quizás solo había querido desquitarse con el primer idiota que viese en la escuela y yo había ocupado esa categoría o tal vez se debía a que no soporto la idea de que quisiera competir con él o…

-¿Sucede algo Señorita Daidoji? Llevas dos minutos viéndome.

Expreso Eriol de repente haciéndome volver a la realidad y por ende haciéndome sentir avergonzada, me había perdido en mis cavilaciones viendo en su dirección y el seguro lo malinterpretaría o jugaría a su conveniencia, desee gritarle que de él no podía desear nada bueno pero había mucha gente ahí como para ser honesta con lo que sentía por lo cual ante las miradas expectantes de todos y con mis nudillos apretados respondí sonriendo mientras imaginaba mil maneras de matarlo y lo mucho que lo detestaba.

-Nada joven Eriol, tocas muy bien.

-¿Es así? Te lo agradezco mucho.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa falsa y maliciosa que estuvo especialmente dirigida hacia mí y se ensancho con mi respuesta, pero nadie lo noto, ¿Por qué a mí? Yo no le había hecho nada malo, bueno el sabia que lo odio desde ayer así que eso debe ser una razón para molestarme, pero no logro entender porque a mi me trata con la falsa amabilidad y a los demás con gestos honestos, al hacer eso yo le tengo que responder de la misma forma amable y eso me hace sentir una hipócrita falsa, ¡Qué asco! Para mi mala suerte el chico estaba en la clase de coro como nuevo pianista y acudiría a todos los ensayos y clases de taller que tuviésemos por lo cual mi ideal de evitarlo todo lo posible se vería limitado. Toco algunas canciones y nosotros cantábamos a coro, luego me toco hacer un solo de piano con él, instintivamente mi lado competitivo para con el salió a relucir y trate de cantar aun mejor de lo que Eriol tocaba para que no me eclipsara su melodía, lamentablemente no lo logre pues al darse cuenta de mis intenciones toco con aun mas sentimiento y me supero, en mi terreno, en mi juego en una de las cosas que más destacaba, me sentí devastada y humillada pero no lo demostré, solo sonreí mientras le repetían un "Que bien tocas" y el respondía "Al igual que tu canto", ambos estábamos aparentando, pero si él no dejaba de aparentar primero yo tampoco podía hacerlo porque habría dañado mi imagen, así que la decisión quedaba en el.

Las actividades del club terminaron alrededor de las seis, a esas horas Sakura y Syaoran ya se habían ido de la escuela y solo quedaban los chicos que se anotaban a clubes deportivos o artísticos, me dedique a recoger mis cosas mientras algunos alumnos salían, lo hice lento y sin ganas, ya ni tenia ánimos de recoger nada, el me había superado en esto también. Si de algo siempre había estado orgullosa era de mi canto pero el, simplemente eclipso mi voz con su música, el era sol y yo era luna en ese momento por lo cual cuando yo cantaba y el tocaba el piano yo solo era un reflejo de lo que su melodía producía en los demás, un reflejo hermoso cabe mencionar pero solo eso, y Eriol en cambio había brillado por sí mismo al tocar piano, le envidie a morir pero no lo demostré y ahora que era la última que quedaba en el salón me permití sentirme frustrada, mejor aquí que demostrarlo en mi casa, me desplome en el suelo de espaldas al piano mientras recogía los útiles que se me habían caído, me siento patética. El solo pensar que él era tan…perfecto en todo me estaba aterrando, ¿Y si no era la primera de salón? ¿Qué iba a pasar con mi imagen? El pensar en eso me hizo casi temblar, mientras recogía al fin mi lapicero, no obstante un ultimo temblor me hizo tirarlo nuevamente y este no tenía nada que ver con la frustración si no con una sensación pesada en mi hombro, un cuerpo, una barbilla recargada en mi hombro y un par de brazos deteniendo mis manos en el suelo, me quede estática sin poder voltear por la impresión al escuchar quien era el que estaba así de cerca de mi persona.

-Miss Daidoji.- Su voz que acaricio mi cuello me causo un escalofrió temeroso, sonaba desganado, más bien fastidiado y se recargaba en mi, francamente me encontraba tan consternada que no fui capaz de moverme, solo podía sentirme apresada ante un depredador- Lo has hecho de nuevo, no me gusta cuando lo haces. Quién diría que estas echa toda una mentirosa.- Eso me hizo reaccionar un poco, seguro él se refería a la forma en la que le conteste, cuando le respondí con falsa amabilidad también, sin saber cómo saque valor de quien sabe dónde y conteste pero no me moví.

-T-Tu siempre lo has hecho, tu empezaste con todo esto si te molesta simplemente termínalo y yo lo hare también.- Eso pareció confundirlo pues se separo un poco mirándome con extrañeza para luego sonreír burlonamente.

-¿Yo empecé? Claro, creo que ahí es donde diferimos miss Daidoji.- No entendía que me estaba diciendo pero el que hablara tan cerca de mi hasta el punto en que su nariz rozara mi piel estaba incomodándome…y mucho.- Veras yo no fui quien empezó con todo esto, estoy orgulloso de hecho que trato como me tratan a mí, así que no veo lógica en tu reclamo.

-T-Tú…mientes, yo no te hice nada. Fuiste tú quien empezó a molestar con lo de la ceremonia de admisión.- Estaba respirando más hondo de lo normal en un intento inútil de no sentirme como me sentía de avergonzada, aunque no funciono de mucho, Eriol se limito a seguir hablando así de cerca, si quería intimidarme lo estaba logrando a la perfección.

-Bueno debes admitir que fue muy gracioso, pero no fui yo quien empezó, has sido tú.- Insistió, pero no había nada que insistir porque era él quien había comenzado, ¿Es que no lo entendía? Estuve a punto de expresárselo pero cuando abrí la boca para hablar me trague el aire y las palabras mientras apretaba la lapicera en mi mano para reprimir un grito asustado justo al sentir sus labios en mi nunca por un milimétrico segundo para después se pararse- Esto es por lo de la mañana, francamente no me gusta que me rechacen.

-Co-Como no quieres que te rechacen, e-eres insoportable, cruel y grosero.- Escuche una risita de su parte y gracias al cielo se separo cinco valiosos centímetros de mi piel.

-Soy honesto contigo, deberías agradecérmelo. Por cierto hoy no almorcé contigo mañana lo hare, recuerda; Quiero arroz con verduras asadas y cambia los rollos de huevo por croquetas de atún, las salchichas estaban bien y quiero salsa soya para acompañar.- Acoto él con una sonrisa amable de oreja a oreja.

Al notar que el contexto de la conversación había cambiado completamente me separe de él incrédula ya sin sentirme ni un pelín intimidada, ¿Cómo era capaz de decir cosas tan horribles y luego pasar a otro tema como si nada? ¿Por qué hablaba como si yo fuese a cumplir sus infantiles exigencias? No entendía nada y así se lo exprese dándole a entender también mi negativa.

-¿Estás loco cierto? ¿Por qué crees que voy a hacerte un almuerzo?, primero muerta.

-Una; Porque si no lo haces voy a hacerte algo muy malo…- Dicho esto me encaro acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los míos pero para mí alivio alejándolos en el último momento con una sonrisa confiada- Y dos; porque te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor.

-¡Eso no es un favor es una amenaza!

-¡Take it Easy Honey!

¿Cómo podía decirme que me tranquilizara? ¡Es un idiota! Y me molesta que pretenda darme ordenes, me pare del suelo antes de que la cosa siguiera a peor y metí la colorera en la mochila, después de aquello me dirigí a la salida pero me bloqueo el paso antes de dejarme salir, no es necesario explicar hasta que punto me cabreo esa acción suya, pero lo que vino a continuación me descoloco un poco, Eriol me sonrió de forma gentil antes de hablar juguetonamente y tocarme la mejilla con uno de sus dedos, trazando círculos en ella, círculos que me quemaban la piel haciéndome sonrojar como una idiota aun cuando eso era lo que menos quería mostrarle.

-Vamos, ¿Si? Si lo haces puedo ser muy gentil contigo.

Trague saliva cuando se acerco de mas y me vio de forma hipnotizante, entonces recordé aquel documental en el cual los científicos explicaban que hacían los ratones saltarines cuando una serpiente venenosa intentaba atraparlos, ¡A Eriol definitivamente le quedaba el saco! Desvíe la vista de el sintiéndome temerosa mientras me repetía constantemente "No le mires a los ojos", otra vez estaba temblando y de hecho me encogí en mi lugar, entonces otra cosa rara paso, recuerdo haber escuchado a Eriol suspirar resignado y luego se había separado de mi considerablemente, al menos unos tres pasos, eso me hizo verlo confundida a lo cual él me explico su acción rascando su nunca con fastidio.

-Eres una miedosa.- Aunque me encontraba muy confundida no pude evitar pensar que por un momento, por un milimétrico momento el decidió no atemorizarme más, se compadeció de mí y me dejo en paz, aunque esa suposición seguro era errónea, ¿Entonces por qué se alejo siendo como era? Repentinamente se puso serio- Deja de verme así, no voy a hacerte nada.- Cuando me di cuenta note que mi mirada debía parecer aterrorizada aun pues las irises me temblaban de un lado a otro frenéticamente, Eriol me echo un último vistazo con una mirada extraña de impotencia antes de tomar su maleta y hablarme serio- Croquetas de atún, arroz con verduras mañana, no lo olvides.

Se fue de ahí sin decir adiós, una vez que me cerciore se había ido me deje caer arrodillada en el suelo, no sé porque pero cada vez que Eriol está conmigo siento como si me robara energía, por consecuente termino cansada y hastiada, no pude evitar tocar mi pecho con alivio al ver que no había hecho nada tan cruel como lo de ayer, vale se me había acercado de mas pero comparado con lo que hizo ayer no era nada y me sentí sumamente agradecida cuando se separo de mi en el momento en que tuvo intenciones de besarme, pero…no quería hacerle un almuerzo, seria alimentar su ego y decirle un "Bien, hare lo que me pidas". Eso no sería algo que decidiría por lo cual fui a mi casa tan pronto como me fue posible, una vez fuera note que los guardias de mi madre me esperaban hacia media hora, ¡Si que me retrase con el cretino ese! En fin, llegue a mi casa y me di una ducha, luego decidí irme a dormir, ya había tenido suficiente por un día y ni me pase por la cabeza el hacerle el almuerzo a Eriol, eso es algo de lo que estoy segura, tanto como me llamo Tomoyo Daidoji…

[+]

-Sabes Tomoyo, me sorprendió mucho que me invitaras a casa para que hagamos almuerzos juntas.

-Ah…si, a mi también.

-Pero, es un poco raro. Creí que los almuerzos que llevabas a la escuela los hacía tu cocinero principal, ¿Hay alguna razón por la que quisiste hacerlo tú misma?

-Ah…ja…ja

Si, doy asco. Pero esto tiene una explicación lo juro, ¡Todo es su culpa! Al día siguiente en el cual el cerdo imbécil me pidió-amenazo para que le llevara el almuerzo y no lo hice se encargo de arruinarme por completo el día. La primeras horas todo estaba bien dado que aun no llegaba el almuerzo pero después de aquello todo empeoro, cuando le dije que evidentemente no le hice almuerzo alguno Eriol sonrió forzadamente pues me había pedido el almuerzo de manera aparentemente amable con una sonrisa, el punto es que robo el mío diciendo algo de "Eso te pasa por no prepárame algo", obviamente intente oponer resistencia pero no sirvió de mucho y estuvo a punto de hacerme la misma jugada de beso forzado pero me salvo que en ese preciso instante había aparecido Yamazaki diciendo algo sobre el origen de los obentos, después me ridiculizo en la clase de matemáticas varias veces insinuando que yo no podía resolver los problemas debido a que no era lo suficientemente lista, claro nadie noto sus insinuaciones, el problema radico en que me descontrole y le grite que me dejase en paz delante de todo el mundo, fue la primera vez que perdí el control de esa forma enfrente de todos y me sentí muy mal porque aparente yo le había gritado aun cuando el no me había hecho nada, pero no conforme con eso me humillo nuevamente en el taller musical tocando las piezas de esa tarde en versiones diferentes a la estipuladas, más bellas pero diferentes a lo que yo había ensayado y obviamente no pude con todas ese día retrasando a los demás, al final del día me fui a una esquina de las escaleras para que no me viesen llorar (Patético, lo sé). Simplemente no aguante toda la presión y entonces Eriol llego y me dijo que era una idiota y que si le hubiese hecho caso nada de eso habría pasado, francamente no quise verlo pero sonaba disgustado consigo mismo, igual no pretendo entender sus excentridades y cambios de humor extraños, llegue a mi casa y dormí como una morsa hasta las diez. Luego revise mi correo y note con desprecio que de alguna forma que no quiero ni me interesa averiguar Eriol había conseguido mi correo electrónico, pensé en borrar el mensaje que me había enviado al primer instante pero al final decidí leerlo, este decía;

_"Señorita Daidoji, espero que el almuerzo que me lleve sea hecho por usted, de no ser así me pondré muy triste…"_

Algo me dijo que en este caso la palabra triste era un sinónimo de "enojado", ese maldito seguro hablaba enserio y si no lo hacía me respondería con la misma jugada, así que de esa forma me encontré a mi misma invitando a mi prima favorita a dormir a mi casa porque quería que me enseñara a cocinar obentos. Admití la derrota de la peor manera pero ya no sabía cómo controlar esta situación, Eriol parecía de verdad disfrutar de torturarme solo a mí y eso me molestaba y hería mucho porque solo yo sabía de su verdadera personalidad y afrontarlo todo yo sola no pegaba, si se preguntan por qué no le he dicho a nadie aun es porque me da vergüenza admitir que ese maldito me ha hecho todo esto y además le daría la razón pues el ya me había dicho que era "débil" por no afrontar el problema sola, el punto era, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Había pensado en varias teorías pero ninguna terminaba gustándome del todo, todavía no conocía de nada a Eriol y no sabía si mis jugadas iban a salirme en mi contra, suspire con cansancio mientras terminaba de picar la zanahoria asada del arroz, estoy hecha un lio.

-¿Tomoyo?

-Perdón, ¿Decías algo Sakura?

-Ah, te había preguntado si ya estaba el arroz, ¿Te sientes bien? Estas un poco distraída, y mira que esa suelo ser yo.

-Ah, no solo pensaba, lo apagare ahora mismo.

No podía dejar que Sakura notase que me encontraba mal porque se habría preocupado así que tendría que apañármelas sola por ahora. Luego de tres arduas horas de trabajo al fin logre terminar el obento de ese imbécil, naturalmente el mío si iba a ser hecho por los cocineros pero el suyo necesitaba estar hecho como me dijo para que me dejara en paz. Al principio intente hacerlo bien (Siempre me había acostumbrado a que si iba a aprender algo lo iba a hacer de manera correcta) pero después del primer fallo recordé para quien lo estaba haciendo y porque razones por lo cual no me importo que las bolas de arroz con verduras asadas que darán chuecas o que las salchichas se requemasen un poco, mucho menos me esforcé en hacer las croquetas de pulpo que más bien parecían un puré de papa enorme y frito, cuando Sakura vio el resultado y me pregunto bastante incrédula si lo iba a dejar así asentí con orgullo de mi trabajo, no pensaba matarme más por él, fue de esta forma que el lunes del día siguiente recalenté lo que había hecho el domingo y lo acomode en la caja, me bañe y arregle al igual que mi prima, después las dos juntas salimos a la escuela caminando con un generoso tiempo de reserva, debí agradecer en esa ocasión que Sakura fuese tan despistada debido a que de esta forma no se dio cuenta que llevaba dos almuerzos y no tuve porque responder algunas preguntas incomodas. El día fue normal y para mi sorpresa al notar que llevaba dos almuerzos (Si, el si lo noto) Eriol se porto bastante bien, no me molesto en toda la mañana ni insinuó cosas que no eran, entonces fue a la hora del almuerzo que tuve que hacerle su paga, en el mismo lugar donde me había robado el primero de todos, me escabullí del salón antes que Sakura me invitase a almorzar con todos y fui hasta la parte trasera, ahí estaba el, decidí irme sin rodeos y le entregue la caja de inmediato sin siquiera saludarle a lo cual el malnacido sonrió satisfecho.

-Muchas gracias señorita Daidoji, ¿Cómo debería pagarte?

-Trágatelo, no me hables y no me acoses.

Le aclare pues ya se había acercado un paso, el subió los hombros sentándose debajo de la sombra del árbol con serenidad e invitándome a sentar pero yo obviamente no lo hice, solo espere de pie con mi almuerzo en mano y cerrado a que me dijese un "Todo en orden" antes de irme con mis amigos pero algo diferente a eso paso, Eriol miro primero la caja con incredulidad, más bien se quedo estático como si intentase encontrarle forma a lo que yo le había preparado, no me avergoncé por esto pues yo cocino muy bien cuando me lo propongo pero si me fastidio después de un minuto entero que siguiese con esa cara estupefacta viendo mi comida como si intentase encontrarle la forma a un cuadro abstracto, entonces iba a replicarle algo fastidiada pero él se limito a sonreír. En un principio eso me hizo retroceder preparada para correr lejos de las paredes o arboles pero el chico Inglés no parecía tener la menor intención de pararse, de hecho al cabo de segundos pude escuchar una risita que termino en sonoras carcajadas, esta acción me hizo enarcar una ceja muy confundida, ¿No se molesto? Bueno, tampoco es como si hubiese deseado eso pero decidí esperar a ver su reacción para estar preparada para cualquier cosa pues en caso de otra amenaza ya tenía un plan B, luego de unos minutos en los cuales Eriol se había retorcido en su lugar tocando su estomago m hablo risueño limpiando un par de lagrimas de sus ojos, exagerado…

-Ah, no había reído tanto desde que tenía cinco, es decir me imagine que eras una papa enterrada respecto a cocinar pero esto es más de lo que mi mente pudo crear.

-¿Disculpa?

-No me juzgues. Estoy muy agradecido por lo que has hecho para mi debido a que nadie lo ha hecho desde hace mucho pero deberías considerar una mejor presentación en tus platillos, no lo hagas por mi si no por aquellos que algún día comerán tus almuerzos.- A pesar de que no parecía mentir en lo que decía me hizo sentir ofendida que no hubiese notado que el almuerzo estaba así a propósito, o quizás si lo noto y estaba jugando conmigo, en todo caso yo había cumplido.

-Como sea, me largo de aquí.- El asintió con una sonrisa de niño al que le dan un juguete nuevo en navidad en el rostro, la verdad es que no le entiendo nada, es más me atrevo a decir que tiene algo malo en la cabeza, no obstante antes de irme el me hablo una vez más, su petición sonaba medio demandante.

-Debido a que a pesar de su nefasta apariencia esto sabe delicioso.- Apreté los puños pero le deje continuar, en fin, que diga su estupidez rápido y me deje ir- Me gustaría que me prepares uno mañana.

-¿Estas de broma verdad?

-Te lo encargo mucho.

No sé por qué su sonrisa ilusionada y voz infantil me hizo enfurecer, otra vez lo estaba dando por hecho, al final suspire, ya ni tenía nada así que le daría el almuerzo que hice ayer recalentado para mañana, no invitare a Sakura todas las noches, y con los almuerzos pareció tranquilizarse pues el resto del día no me molesto para nada, supongo que si la comida aliviana a la bestia me pensare lo de los almuerzos, al final mi día de clases había terminado más rápido de lo que imagine y ahora solo pensaba en qué hacer con el resto de mi tarde…

[+]

Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews, Nos leemos!


End file.
